Letters to You
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: MMxSS. Letters going back and forth between these two gradually growing into a romance. Reviews please!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

** Letters to You **

**(January)**

'Severus,

Thank you for kindly rescheduling the Slytherin Quidditch times so that Gryffindor can have ago. I was very impressed with your book collection, a couple of incredibly rare texts. I was wondering, if you agree, to allow me to borrow a few? I couldn't thank you enough if you did. That wine was delicious as well, where does it come from?

Sincerely

Minerva'

Severus picked up his quill and dipped it into the dark green ink and decided to write back.

'Minerva,

I only rescheduled because Dumbledore would have made me if I hadn't agreed. As for my rare books, I guess I can let you borrow them but I honestly can't see your interest in any of the subjects. The wine is specially brewed for me.

Severus'

Minerva's eyebrows shot up at his reply, it was so typical and oozed with Severus's sarcastic tone but nevertheless she replied politely.

'Severus,

Thank you again, those books were fascinating to read (And yes I have a fascination for a lot of subjects not just my own). It was kind of you to give me a bottle of that wine, it is really nice. Oh and congratulations for Slytherin in the Quidditch match which you slaughtered Hufflepuff, with tactics that were, I have to say, a little unorthodox.

Sincerely

Minerva'

His lips formed a thin smile and he placed her letter, along with the other two, in a draw and locked it.

'Minerva,

It was a boring and predictable match so our FAIR tactics made it much more enjoyable to watch. The problem with you is that you don't like any game to get a little rough. Hooch didn't complain so I don't see why you need to. I do hope you haven't drunk the whole bottle by yourself, it was meant to last a while. I am at least a bit glad that you can appreciate my books, funny for a Gryffindor. I have one more to send you; it is a new one to my collection. In a section it touches briefly on ancient Transfiguration that I think will surprise you.

Severus'

She would have been extremely angry by what he wrote but then ending of the letter and the fact he had given her another book to borrow softened her answer. He had guessed right the book had surprised her a lot.

'Severus,

That book is priceless! All those ancient spells, remedies and teachings. I was in complete awe as I read it. But there are parts I am a little confused on maybe you could give me some more understanding? I would appreciate it. As for inquiring about my drinking habits, I have NOT drunk all of it! I just had one glass. I still have three quarters left if you care to know. I'm pleased that you FIANLLY understand that I have a wide range of reading. It's funny that you being a Slytherin reads so much about good spells and potions to HELP people.

Sincerely

Minerva'

Quickly he wrote back and sent it with her owl. He reread her letter again with another smile.

'Minerva,

If that's an invite I accept, I'm taking this opportunity to show that Gryffindors don't always know everything. My Slytherin ways have nothing to do with what I read, spells and potions that help people are just as important and their opposites to me. But why are YOU interested about reading dark magic? Your drinking habits are of no concern to me; being a Scotswoman you should be able to handle your drink.

Severus'

Minerva shook her head wearily, he was one of the most disagreeable men she had ever met but one of the very few men she had ever been constantly surprised by. She took a sip of brandy and wrote back.

'Severus,

It is an invite. How does 8 pm my rooms sound? I have a few questions so I advise you to come prepared. We can talk it over a drink if you wish.

Sincerely

Minerva'

His reply came minutes later and it was short and quick.

'Minerva,

I'll be there and I don't need any preparation I know all that there is to know.

Severus'

A/N so…any comments please review! It's going to gradually build up into a romance and other stuff. This is during Harry's time by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(April)**

'Dear Minerva,

What an interesting match. I must say you took your loss rather well on the pitch, losing to Slytherin like that. But what was wrong today? Your Scottish tempter was raging that it was _almost _worse than mine. You put at least ten of my students in detention, which I might add happen to be the ones you despise most. Since we finished that bottle last night I will send another. If you're not still sulking and raging about the Quidditch match will it be my room?

Regards

Severus'

Minerva unconsciously smiled at his tone that was sarcastic but held some of the warmth and niceness she had grown to know over the months. She wrote back.

'Dear Severus,

Your room and thank you for the bottle. I am NOT sulking or raging about the match, but your team was so out of line! You don't realise what damage your beaters did to my keeper's arm! Just you wait Severus we'll get you back! As for today it is none of your business and I don't think anyone could beat your temper. Those Slytherins weren't paying attention and it was the last straw when two of my birds that I was using burst into flames. Not that you would be at all sympathetic, but Longbottom makes up for that in your lessons with him.

Regards

Minerva'

With a laugh that was rare with him, Severus answered, sent it and waited for a reply.

'Dear Minerva,

We do get through bottles rather quickly; I hope I'm not becoming an alcoholic because of you. Next time I suggest we drink something else because I can't keep sending off for more. We played a good game though I'm still not convinced that you won. It was a pity about you bird catastrophe but you're right I have no sympathy. Longbottom does indeed make up for it. I have been through around 100 cauldrons with him alone. I admit it was an enjoyable evening with you.

Regards

Severus'

She reread the last sentence he wrote three more times. For a reason unknown to her it made her feel strange as if deep down she really wanted him to enjoy being with her and now saying that he did….she shook her head to clear her brain.

'Dear Severus,

I too had a surprisingly good time and I agree next time it should be tea. And what does that mean exactly 'I hope I'm not becoming an alcoholic because of you' I can certainly tell you I'm not an alcoholic and it was _you_ that kept pouring the wine! I won that game fair and square you just can't admit that because it would mean you have to admit you lost to a Gryffindor. I do understand why you are not sympathetic Longbottom can be rather hazardous especially when he is nervous, which is constantly around you. Regrettably I can't see you this evening, as I have to mark many essay papers but hopefully the next day?

Regards

Minerva'

As he read it he wondered why he felt a little put down that he couldn't see her tonight.

'Dear Minerva,

I understand, I have two essays to finish marking. Have a good evening and I think I can depending if I'm doing detentions. I am not to blame for Longbottom's fear in me that's his problem. I know for defiant next time I will win.

Regards

Severus'

She sighed and finished marking a paper, hardly paying attention her thoughts were on doing a reply.

A/N well review then! Hehe please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(June)**

'Dearest Severus,

That was a wonderful evening, thank you! The restaurant was fantastic, I've never tasted anything so lovely as that desert. It was kind of you to escort me back. It is nearing the summer holidays now, are you going anywhere? I'm not sure if I should. I would have gone to Italy but I don't want to go alone. I should like to see you over the holiday if you're not too busy.

Kind regards

Minerva'

He gently tied his reply to the owl and sent it flying out into the night.

'Dearest Minerva,

I will be at my home for most of the summer and I would like to see you. I can understand but I hardly go abroad because I hate being around tourists. Ancient Rome is interesting to visit I brought some useful books back from there. I'm pleased you enjoyed the restaurant I go there often, found it by accident. If you are free this evening should you like to come to my rooms and talk?

Kind regards

Severus'

Minerva patted her hair into place and took a final glance in the mirror, she looked a bit better than before. She found herself wanting to look nice for him.

**(2 weeks later)**

'Dearest Severus,

A thousand apologies that I couldn't make it! Perhaps we can reschedule? And I was really looking forward to it. I just hope you're not angry with me. It's so strange that we have become friends after years of being enemies. I found out from Hooch that you had had a huge explosion in the dungeons, a class with Longbottom. I hope there was nothing to seriously wrong with you because I know you went to see Madame Promfrey.

I'm sorry again

Minerva'

Severus slowly sealed up his answer, sent it and sat back in his chair thinking.

'Dear Minerva,

I am not angry with you and you don't need to apologise. I'm not sure when I'm next free because I have marking to do and detentions. It was just a deep burn on my hand, nothing worse and it will heal. Very strange that I have you, Head of Gryffindor, as a friend.

Regards

Severus'

Her heart actually sank at his words, they were slightly cold and distant not what she wanted at all.

'Dearest Severus,

I understand so when ever you want to just let me know. I'm sure that Madame Promfrey healed your burn well, she does do wonders. Well good luck for your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Know that I will be silently cheering you on.

Kind regards

Minerva'

He frowned at her short note which didn't really sound like her.

'Dear Minerva,

Thank you but I am confident that Slytherin will win. Will you now? Isn't that against the Gryffindor ways? I'm free this evening if you want. I would like to. This heat is awful this time of year, it gets all the pupils distracted (I have a feeling Longbottom will be one of them) so that means more visits to the Hospital Wing for me.

Kind regards

Severus'

Minerva laughed at his dry humour and beamed at the letter. He wanted to see her!

A/N gradually building into a relationship…any good? Review and please be nice! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(September)**

Severus sat at his desk for the first time after the holidays and found a letter waiting. From the neat writing he knew exactly who it was from.

'Dear Severus,

Hope the rest of your summer holiday was pleasant. Mine was good enough, my friend came to visit for a fortnight. It was good seeing each other. That dwarf you got your book off so incredibly stupid. I still cannot believe he thought teaching students potions was a waste of time! I will treasure the look on his face when you told him exactly what the uses of potions are. He was terrified of you! Are you sure you didn't mind paying for my meal? I think that seeing you was the best part of my holiday.

Take care

Minerva'

The black owl hooted at her window and she rushed to get his reply.

'Dear Minerva,

Apart from seeing you, I have been at my home for most of the time. With the occasion of having Lucius Malfoy dropping by. The highlight was seeing you. The book was very interesting, and I'm wondering how an incompetent man like him could have gotten hold of it. I would certainly not have sold it. If you wish to you can read it. That fact that I scared him makes little difference to me, I think I gave him a lot to think about in his small brain. And it was nothing, paying for your meal.

Kind regards

Severus'

He was in the middle of a double potions with 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherins when her letter came. He gave them a writing task so he could have a quiet time to read and answer the note.

'Dear Severus,

I despise Lucius Malfoy he is a foul man and I can see Draco turning out like him. I would like to read it, seems really interesting. If you're not busy tonight we could perhaps go for a meal in Hogsmead? Nowhere too public of course. I thought it would be nice because it's a lovely evening. But if you don't feel like it's fine. I hope I'm not interrupting your lesson, I was getting rather bored. My students are just completing their essays and I'm marking Hermione Granger's.

Take care

Minerva'

She was sitting at the teachers table for lunch and wondered where he was when a letter came.

'Dear Minerva,

I won't be at lunch because I am busy doing some work that can't wait. Draco may in the future become like his father but the boy doesn't possess the sick cruelty his father does. This evening is good for me so I'm taking that Hogsmead offer. I was just in a double 7th year Slytherin and Gryffindor lesson. Like yours they we're writing essays so it wasn't an interruption. How typical that it is Granger who was the first! In my eyes, she is nothing but an annoying think-I-know-it-all who doesn't always know everything. Shall I come to your room at eight thirty and go from there?

Kind regards

Severus'

**(1 week later)**

Minerva sat with her head resting in her left hand and a quill in her right. By her desk she had at least ten paper balls of letters she had begun only to scribble them out and screw them up. Finally she began another.

'Dear Severus,

You have been avoiding me for the past week and I admit that I have avoided you a little. The reason was because I thought you didn't want to see me. I don't know what came over me that night all I can say is that I'm very sorry. I'm so mortified of my actions, it was so stupid. Can we forget it ever happened? I'm sure meant nothing to either one of us. I just want us to be friends again because that's what you are to me.

Please reply

Minerva'

He read her letter and her words struck him like someone had slapped him. They hurt him in a way they shouldn't. Friends…just friends. She regretted that night and wanted to forget it. But he couldn't. He had avoided her for the similar reasons she said. If it was just friends then he was willing to be just that.

'Dear Minerva,

It is in the past and of course it meant nothing. You had just had a little too much to drink and so had I. My avoiding you was of similar reasons to yours. I thought you wouldn't like to talk to me just yet. Just because of one stupid accident doesn't mean we are not still friends. Don't worry yourself I think of you as nothing more and I know you do too.

Have a good evening

Severus'

It should have made her feel better that he said it meant nothing but it didn't. Crazy as it was, she thought that maybe it had meant something to him even if it was a tiny bit. Because no matter how much she tried she couldn't forget the sensation of her lips on his and the taste and feel of him.

A/N oooh so yeah mmm friends – yeah right! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(October)**

Minerva sat at her desk opening birthday cards and presents when an owl flew in from her open window and perched on her desk. She took the letter it carried and a small parcel. She smiled in delight that he had remembered.

'Dear Minerva,

Happy birthday and I hope it's a good one, unlike last years. Though looking back it was rather amusing. I hope you like the gift, it took me a while to find. I'm sure today Albus has planned something so you will be busy with that. If there's a party please don't expect me to be there for long because you know I detest them.

Birthday regards

Severus'

Her reply came later that morning when he was on a small break.

'Dear Severus,

Thank you so much for the beautiful necklace, I love it! And now it is amusing but at the time having Sybil trying to kiss me because she under the truth or dare spell was humiliating! I'm sure Albus has something planned, he has been grinning a lot today. I don't like them that much either so I might also leave early if there is one.

Thank you again!

Minerva'

They passed in the corridor and no one noticed them share a secret smile before they continued going their separate way. He was pleased that she wore his necklace so that people could see.

'Dear Minerva,

It is confirmed, Albus _has _planned a party for you. I'm not supposed to tell you but since I know your not overly keen with surprise parties I decided that I should. Albus is forcing me to go but like I said before I'm coming then going.

Kind regards

Severus'

Minerva groaned as she read the note. Not _another_ party! When was Albus going to get the gist that she didn't want a party?

'Dear Severus,

I appreciate you telling me…now I'm just planning my way of avoiding it. Maybe I could take a trip to Hogsmead and because it's supposed to be a 'surprise' I wouldn't have known and gone before Albus realises. That sounds good to me. Would you like to join me? It's a bit rash but I don't want any unwanted kisses from Sybil or any other teacher for that matter.

Kind regards

Minerva'

Severus laughed at her letter and could picture her desperately thinking of a plan to get away. His heart did a strange twist when he read that she wanted him to come with her. He thought again of that moment when she had kissed him a month ago. He wanted that moment again.

'Dear Minerva,

Your letter made me laugh. Are you honestly going to leave with me? Albus will be upset but I do find it all very amusing. And I agree this year it could be getting a kiss off Filch or Hagrid… I don't know which one is worse personally.

Kind regards

Severus'

Minerva giggled at his sense of humour and wrote a quick answer.

'Dear Severus,

Ha-ha very funny. I'll see you at the front doors in five minutes so we can leave. I really hope no one sees us!

Minerva'

**(Next day)**

Severus sat in his dungeons, the only place he could get proper peace to read. Slowly he opened his letter but his thoughts were on the very surprising night before.

'Dear Severus,

That was surprisingly a lot of fun, I can see the kick you get when you runaway from the boring staff meetings and school events. But I have a favour to ask, and this is embarrassing me highly, what exactly did we do last night? This last thing I remember is leaning forwards to hug you I think then…well nothing in particular just random flashbacks. I truly hope it wasn't anything too mortifying! I'd die if it was! and I wouldn't be able to look you in the face again! Oh why did I drink so much?!

Please help me!

Minerva'

Minerva's fingers hesitated as she opened the letter. She really wanted it to be a good answer.

'Dear Minerva,

Surprisingly fun eh? I'm shocked you remember anything at all. You passed out towards the end. I could have lied here but I thought to say the truth. It was nothing too embarrassing, you just got a little hyper and started singing some weird Scottish songs. At a point you wanted to get on the tables and sing but I managed to convince you that it was better sitting. Nothing much really you passed out like I said then I had to take you back to your room. But you had everyone looking at us the whole night.

You must have a killer headache

Severus'

He saw glimpses of her during the day and her face looked pinched and white and when she saw him she offered really weak smiles. He knew she was suffering.

'Dear Severus,

Oh Merlin I didn't? I don't remember a thing about that? I'm SO sorry!! This is humiliation beyond belief! I vaguely remember someone brushing back my hair, which I know now was you but nothing else. I'm partly glad I can't remember anything, I won't be able to show my face there again. My head is thumping even though I took a big dose of that headache potion. And I look dreadful I'm surprise no one has suggested anything. I don't know what possessed me to drink so much.

A thousand apologies

Minerva'

As Severus read her note he remembered all that had happened as he took her back.

He had half carried her into her room half dragged as she was completely passed walking. Inside he laid her down on her bed and whilst she made weird sleepy noises. He untied her hair and took off her shoes. He pulled the covers over her and for a second considered changing her clothes but thought better of it. She murmured something and he looked at her closely and without meaning to gently stroked her hair off her face. She surprised him then by whispering his name with a soft sigh before passing out completely. He left her room feel confused and stayed up half of the night thinking.

She said she wanted to know all that happened but it was so much better her not knowing any of that.

**A/N Sorry for the big delay been busy with things like I will be for the next chap but I will be doing it soon Please review and thank you to the many people that have!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – sorry for the delay!**

(January)

Severus woke and grimaced. Today was one day he hated nearly more than the other days. Today was his birthday. Nothing good ever happened on his birthday and he hated the idea that he was getting older. Plus he had to endure all the 'Happy Birthday's' and the sly comments like 'Soon you will be getting your pension ha-ha'. Yes he really hated birthdays. Except today he received something that made his day a lot better. A letter and present from Minerva.

'Dearest Severus,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR! I know you hate them but we all go through the, (and I'm sympathising here). Hopefully my present will cheer you up. I'm just getting over a cold, I've been in bed resting for most of the holidays.

Will be good getting back to the usual routine

Happy birthday again

Minerva'

Tearing through the black wrapping and tissue paper he found a beautiful quill and ink set along with some crystal bottles for potions. He was touched at her thoughtfulness. He had been through many and he had really needed some more. The quill was beautiful, dark green with black, fine quality and obviously very expensive. He took it out of its case and began to reply.

'Dear Minerva,

Thank you for the gifts (I'm using the quill and ink right now). And your gifts have cheered me up a lot and of course your letter. Shame that you have been ill, I know a lot of people have. Hope you get back to normal, being ill must be awful. Thankfully I hardly ever get sick.

It will be good seeing you, but not Potter and the rest of those awful Gryffindors.

Get well soon

Severus'

Minerva, through her sniffles, laughed whilst coughing. He had a way with words.

'Dearest Severus,

Lucky for some, I'm still suffering. Glad you liked the presents, it took me awhile to find those crystal bottles. They all have this high potion protection glass in them, so they can stand high heat and poisonous liquids which are acidic etc. Good to know that the presents are being used. But how dare you say that we Gryffindors are awful! Oh I can see that you are still the same! It's you Slytherins who are the awful ones! But you did put me separately from them so I may let you off.

Thank you, I will be well enough for another year.

Warm greetings

Minerva'

He chuckled at her mock outrage and again he realised how much he missed seeing her. What was he thinking? That was madness…but still…

**(four weeks later)**

'Dearest Minerva,

If I am right in hearing you too have this Friday evening off? I am suggesting that we go out for dinner perhaps? Then you can tell me what's been keeping you so busy in the evenings. We have hardly spoken three words to each other. But then I've also been busy with the extra marking since I took over Charms for the past week. Is Flickwick still away with his mother? I really hope he gets back soon, I don't know how much more of teaching Potter I can take. His charms, at least, are a bit better than his Potions.

Yours truly

Severus'

She glanced up at the clock on the dresser. Five to midnight and like her he was up. She leaned back in her bed, propped up her knees and with a smile wrote her letter back.

'Dearest Severus,

You do realise the time don't you? Lucky for you I wasn't asleep otherwise I would have sent you a Howler!

Yes I do have Friday evening off and that's a nice idea, I'd like that. Like you, I have had many essays to mark and extra work Albus landed on me. Flickwick is still, regrettably, with his mother – she's terribly ill. I'm sure Potter's charms _are _much better than his potions. He tends to do well in this classes I know. He must get that off James – he was good at charms too.

I have missed talking with you. It's been strange having evenings just to myself. Not that I've been doing much. I've been so tired that as soon as I close my door I go to bed. Except tonight which, for a reason, I'm fully awake.

Yours

Minerva'

He read her letter whilst he paced his room barefooted. He still had on his black trousers and his white shirt which was open to his stomach. He strode over to his desk, lit two more candles and found some parchment.

'Dearest Minerva,

I do realise the time (midnight) and how comes you are awake?

Glad you can come. Shall we say at eight, meet outside the doors? Then we can make a quick journey to Hogsmead. I am quite aware of James' skill at charms, often I was the victim of any new charm James and his cronies wanted to try out. I simply can't wait for Flickwick to return.

My evenings have been full consistent marking and like tonight, staying up till sleep takes me.

Yours truly

Severus'

Minerva lay across her bed on her stomach as she read his letter. How could she have forgotten about the tricks James and his group played on Severus? Guilt filled her, she hadn't done much to stop it either. Her heart went out to him. She could almost hear the bitter sarcasm of his voice as he wrote that bit.

'Dearest Severus,

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories of all the awful things James and the others did. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me please.

Eight sounds fine to me, I hope the weather stays dry for us. I just can't sleep tonight, why can't you sleep? Don't you take a sleeping potion? I don't like to take them, afraid that I'll take too much and fall into that eternal death-like sleep which happened to a student a long time ago… I may read for a while till I fall asleep.

Yours

Minerva'

He finished his reply and sent it. Falling back onto his pillows he closed his eyes and relaxed. Her apology at the beginning touched him. She sounded like she cared about him…

'Dearest Minerva,

There's nothing to forgive you for. You couldn't have stopped it anyway…

I don't like to take anything for helping me sleep, or else I may find that I'll rely on that for the rest of my life. Tonight I just feel so awake. Is that a fear of yours then Minerva? But yes that can happen if you overdose but I don't think that you would.

This is my last letter tonight and I'll let you read. I'm going to check on a potion then lay down and wait for sleep.

Good night

Severus'

Minerva smiled and placed the letter on her draw. She blew out some of the candles and picked up her book, His Mistress By Morning and sighed. This was one of her favourites and she loved to dream of some great romance like that happening to her. Soon enough she fell asleep, dreaming a strange dream about herself and Severus together like lovers…

**A/N Please review!! It's taken a while I know and I'm sorry! But the next chapter will be up faster! Thanks reviewers!! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: a part of this wont be in the usual letter form because I wanted to write a scene out and it would be much better this way thanks reviewers!!**

**Chapter 7**

(Friday morning)

'Dearest Severus,

Could we make it eight thirty tonight instead of eight? Only that I have a few things to do beforehand. Will that be alright?

Yours Minerva'

A note came almost instantly back.

'Dear Minerva,

Of course that's fine, eight thirty is fine. The table is for nine so we'll get there in time.

Severus'

(Friday evening)

Severus leaned by the doors, dressed in all black and hummed lightly under his breath. He was waiting for Minerva to appear so they could get going before it rained.

"Severus!" Minerva called out as she walked quickly down the corridor towards him. Her heels clicked loudly on the stone floor and he turned his head and stood up straight.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, I couldn't find my shoes," she apologised and stood with a small smile next to him.

"It's not raining yet, which is lucky," he told her and looked her up and down, "You look nice" and she really did. She wore a long thick strapped dark bottle green dress that faltered the little cleavage shown.

"Thank you, you do too," she said with a shy smile. She pulled on her long black coat that she had in her arms and looked at him.

He snorted at he comment but gave a ghost-like smile. He opened the door and stepped out.

She walked besides him close and they talked all the way to Hogsmead. They arrived quickly at the restaurant just before the heavy down pour.

The waiter smiled at them as they got themselves together and he took their coats.

"You're name please?" he asked Severus when they were ready.

"Snape," Severus said as Minerva looked around. There were quite a few couples there tonight.

The waiter flicked through some papers then smiled. "Table eight then Mr Snape." He led them to a table in a snug corner of the room which gave them a perfect view of the whole restaurant.

Once seated, Minerva picked up the menu and smiled at Severus as soon as the waiter left them.

"I didn't realise how popular this place is for couples," she said and he glanced around.

"I guess it is, I heard the food was nice," he spoke offhandedly and glanced down at the menu.

"So lucky we missed that down pour," Minerva commented and the waiter returned.

"Drinks Sir, Madame?"

"Yes, your best chardonnay please," Minerva said for the both of them and the waiter soon returned and poured them each a glass. Minerva took a sip and watched him till Severus looked up catching her.

"What?" he asked and she smiled.

"Nothing at all," she replied sweetly. "How are the practices going? Ready to be beaten?" she teased.

Severus smiled as he raised his glass to his lips. "It's going very well. We have a few new tactics and don't sound too confident Minerva," he said rather smug.

"New tactics meaning new ways of cheating," she raised her eyebrow.

"We don't cheat," Severus denied out right.

"Hmph," Minerva snorted a laugh.

They ordered their food and a salad to share then carried on their conversation.

"You know this morning Sybil tried to read my future," Minerva said finishing her mouthful of the food which had just come.

"Was it with tea leaves? What rubbish did she say this time?" he asked smirking.

"I had just finished my cup of tea when she grabbed the cup from me. Claims that a new turning point is coming up and something big is going to happen which will cause happiness and sorrow," Minerva informed him.

"That's interesting…but I don't believe in that," he said with a shrug.

"You know very well I don't either," Minerva retorted.

"Well that I would have never guessed. I always thought you tow where like two peas in a pod, sharing the same ideas and feelings on everything etc," he said sarcastically.

"Was that a joke Severus?" Minerva said with raised brows and he rolled his eyes.

After they had finished their desert, Severus kindly paid for their dinner and they retrieved their coats.

"Thank you very much," Minerva said as the waiter helped her with her coat.

"Hope you have a lovely evening Madame," the waiter said and opened the door.

"If it doesn't rain," Severus muttered as he peered out.

"Yes there's supposed to be a storm coming."

"Thank you again," Minerva said and Severus nodded his thanks. They stepped outside and Severus looked up into the darkening sky.

"There definitely is a storm coming," he said and they heard a roll of thunder in the near distance.

"You surprise me," she chuckled and they started a slow walk down the street.

"Shall we walk around for a while?" she turned to look at him.

"If you wish," he replied.

They wandered around for a bit until large drops of rain fell from the sky.

"Argh!" Minerva exclaimed and by the time they ran for cover under a bus shelter they were soaked.

"I'm drenched all the way through!" Minerva sniffed then when she saw Severus she burst out laughing.

"What?" he snapped.

"Sorry, but you look so funny like that, like a drowned rat," she giggled.

"You don't look _much _better," he huffed pushing back his wet hair.

Lightening forked the black sky and the thunder rolled over their heads. The rain was getting heavier by the minute and they had to shout over the noise to be heard.

"When it eases we can go," Minerva shouted.

"_If _it eases," Severus said leaning back against the shelter.

"Always think positive don't you Severus," Minerva shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Of course," he said seriously.

Fifteen minutes passed and the rain hadn't gotten any better. They had discussed using magic but couldn't come up with a solution they both agreed on.

"Lets just transfigure my coat into an umbrella," Minerva sighed having had enough. Before he could disagree, she took off her coat and with a flick her wand transforming it into a big black umbrella. He offered her his coat in return but she refused and, taking the umbrella off her, he opened it and stepped out.

A sudden crash of thunder made her jump and a small yelp escaped from her lips. He smiled as she hastily tucked her arm through his and they ran down the street. They paused for a moment when Severus forced his coat on her because she was shivering violently against him.

As they neared Hogwarts they picked up the pace and as she ran Minerva's foot slipped and she swore as she nearly fell, had it not been for Severus holding onto her.

"Everything alright?" Severus asked and she regained her balance.

"Yes…bloody rain has made everything slippery…"she grumbled still tightly holding onto him. "Oh damn! Stupid dress has got stuck on my shoe strap…"

"Let me," Severus handed her the umbrella to hold and bent down, lifted up the hem of her dress and gently tugged the material free not wanting to rip it.

Minerva looked down and her heart raced. As his fingers brushed against her bare ankles, the touch sent tremors through her. She briefly closed her eyes, imagining his hands sliding further up…

Once it was free, Severus stood up and being so close her breast brushed against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked at her face and watched a water droplet fall from her hair.

Minerva tilted her head up further and for a moment thought that he looked quite sexy wet…

The next bit happened so fast in her mind it was a blur. One minute they were staring at each other the next their lips were locked in a hot and hungry kiss. She sighed against his lips and his hands pressed her close. One of her hands was still holding the umbrella the other wrapped round his neck.

Somehow they managed to enter Hogwarts hardly parting their embrace and were then in his bedroom. Only then did they stand apart, breathing hard and watched each other.

"Severus…"

That's all she managed to whisper before her mouth was once more covered with his. In hot need.

He eased the coat off her shoulders shortly followed by her dress that pooled around her feet. His fingers untied her wet hair, letting it tumble down her back. Minerva followed him to the large bed, laying down on the silky black sheets. Severus removed her delicate, lacy underwear in two fluid motions and her eyes slid shut with the sensation of his hands roaming her naked body. Then his mouth started its own discovery of her. Stripping himself of his own wet clothes, he joined her back on the bed, kissing her lips with a heated desire. As he eased himself into her, she gasped, arched then moaned, hips undulating against his. They made love unhurried and passionately, their cries drowned out the raging storm outside.

Sated and in a quite bliss they lay together till the early hours of the morning where they made love twice more.

When Minerva woke up late morning, she found herself alone in the bed and half sitting she found a note on the bedside table. She read it slowly, a soft and very feminine smile on her lips. He said he was coming back a little later, so she stretched out on the bed luxuriating for a while, then got into the shower where her smug and satisfied smile still there.

**A/N please don't hurt me! ducks down I'm sorry it's so late for an update, I've been on holiday and couldn't upload. Good news is that I can tell you how many chapter there are and it's ten in total and I've written them all (just got to type them up) thank you for the reviews they make my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N this all happens a while later after the last chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Minerva stared out of her window, watching the Quidditch practice below. She watched Potter fly around then dive and she knew that he had just seen the Snitch. But she was only half paying attention. The other half of her was far away thinking. She glanced back at the letter she had half written. Raking her hand through her hair she rubbed her tired eyes -- not having slept all night. There was a crushing weight on her shoulders and chest. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

'Dearest Severus,

We cannot do this anymore. We can't be together. Everything is so wrong! We shouldn't of slept together, though I can't really regret that. My reasons are simple; we can't have a proper relationship, we'll forever be lowly thought of. Especially for me because I'm years older than yourself. For Merlin's sake I was once your _teacher_! Albus will never allow it and I'm not prepared to put either mine or your career on the line… but this is so hard. All I want, truly,_ is _to be with you. It's a battle between my heart and my mind and reason and logic stand firm over everything. That night we shared is a night I'll remember forever and this is tearing me up but I just don't see how we can progress. What's worse is that I think I love you. But I can't. We are to never be with each other again.

Please forgive me and understand

Minerva'

His heart pounded in his chest and it felt to him as if the world was crashing down around him. He leaned back, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Calmly he opened his eyes to swiftly scan the letter again.

She wanted to end what had only just begun.

Because she was afraid of what everyone would say.

He waited a while, trying to keep his whirlpool of emotions from spinning out of control. At least an hour later he picked up his quill staring blankly at the empty piece parchment. He didn't know how to even begin.

'Minerva,

I thank you for putting all of what you thought of us in such a manner. Now, at least, I know what you feel. However, I don't think the same way you do. I couldn't care less of what Albus or anyone else thinks, it wouldn't make any difference to me. How can you say you want to be with me and then contradict yourself?

Yes you _were _my teacher once but we are far from that point now, but you still think that way. I'm not going to say this doesn't pain me because it does. And I am not going to hide the fact that I care for you more than I expected to about anyone. I have no regrets for anything we did. Since you have ended what only just started I agree. We can't be together again. I will not be an interference any more.

Severus'

Minerva crumbled, clutching the letter. It hurt in a way she never thought it could and cried. She covered her face with one hand, sobbing, and with the other she scrunched up the parchment.

She could never be with him again. Never talk, look or simply sit in his company.

She curled up on her bed alone in her misery.

**(2 months later)**

'M. McGonagall,

Need to swap the Slytherin time for Friday. Gryffindor can go on the Monday slot. I won't be in the meeting tell Albus.

S. Snape'

Minerva's heart had thudded so hard she felt like she had run races when actually she had only recognised his handwriting on a note on her desk. They hadn't spoke for two months and he had gone out of his way to avoid her as much as possible. When she opened the letter, hastily, her heart plummeted.

Really, she scolded, what had see been waiting for? A sudden declaration of his love? And how he missed her? She was stupid for it to even cross her mind, he would never do that.

'Severus,

I can see what I can do, it should be alright. I'll tell Albus but, I don't mean to pry, why aren't you attending?

Minerva'

He hadn't expected her to answer him but she did. He considered, then wrote back to her question.

'M. McGonagall,

I'm going out and can't make the meeting. I hope that has answered your question.

S. Snape'

----------------------------

As Minerva was coming down the stairs near the main entrance doors she saw him coming. She shrank back so he wouldn't see her and she could watch him. He had changed from his clothes that he had wore earlier and looked to her as if he was going on a….date!

The shock had her covering her mouth so she wouldn't gasp and give away her hiding place. She steadied herself against the wall – he really was over her. She heard the faint opening of the door then it slammed shut. Her shoulders sagged and, at a snail's pace, she descended the rest of the steps slightly dazed.

She hardly paid any attention to what Albus was saying and hardly noticed the curious looks she got. Severus' empty seat in the room was like hole that she was getting sucked into. Only she noticed the huge absence of his dark, brooding form in the corner. This was killing her.

'S. Snape,

Albus told me to tell you all that was discussed in the meeting. General things like the girls toilets that Moaning Myrtle occupies are out of use because Peeves has burst some of the pipes and do some other things there and the Hufflepuffs want Friday for their Quidditch practice. Nothing much happened, I expect your date when well.

Minerva'

Severus frowned. Date? What was she talking about?

'M. McGonagall,

Much appreciated useless news, I have sorted out the Quidditch times this morning with Sprout. But I have no idea what you were talking about in the last bit…date?

S. Snape'

Minerva scoffed. As if he didn't know what she was talking about. She balled up the note and wanted to scream in frustration.

'S. Snape,

Yes. Date. That thing you got dressed up for. The reason you couldn't come to the staff meeting. Did you think I'd never find out?

Minerva'

Severus didn't know whether to laugh or curse. Did she really think he could go out with anyone else?

'Minerva,

Do you now spy on me? For your information what ever you saw me 'dressed up' for was_ definitely_ not for a date! To enlighten you I was meeting Lucius Malfoy and I can assure you that I'd rather marry Hagrid than date Lucius. However, had I been on a date I have no reason to tell you anything anymore.

S. Snape'

She could almost hear the angry bitterness in his voice as he wrote this. his last sentence wounded her. Like he intended. '_I have no reason to tell you anything anymore' _and he was right. He didn't have to now.

**A/N Please review! Next chapter coming up as soon as possible! Thank you constant reviewers – you know it means the world to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This is mainly another scene with the two of them.**

Chapter 9

As the days rolled by slowly, more than one member of staff had commented on how miserable Minerva looked. No one could guess the cause was the tall, dark potions master that had her despairing.

Minerva rubbed her hand over her face and shut her eyes. Sleep - or the lack of it – was wearing her down and she constantly looked liked she would collapse with exhaustion. Dark circles under her eyes (which she has vainly tried to concealed) showed and her mood was always edgy. No one knew exactly what she would do so everyone, staff included, tended to say as little as possible as to not upset her.

And after everything she still couldn't hate him or summon up any anger. She was more furious with herself for the state she was in.

Constantly she found herself wanting to grab hold of him, shake him, yell at him, tell him that what she did was for the best and beg him to talk to her because she couldn't take the silence anymore. Or she wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless so he knew that she loved him. Because she did. She was in love.

And for the love of Merlin she wished she wasn't.

-----------------

Severus – people noticed – was colder, angrier and all together nastier than ever.

The reason: no one knew.

All they knew was that if you made him in the least bit angry then you'd better take cover. He had broken his own world record of giving detentions, his lessons were harder and more complicated making those who were less skilled live a living hell. He was even harsh to his own Slytherin pupils. Everyone hoped that, whatever it was, it would pass quickly, because no one could stand it any longer.

It didn't matter to Severus in the least bit whether the amount of people hating him had risen. He couldn't shift his foul temper or mood even if he wanted to. What frustrated him more than teaching Neville Longbottom potions, was the fact that whenever he saw her (and she did look miserable to him) he wanted to wrap his arms round her and kiss her fiercely. Because, even he, couldn't find a way to hate her.

In fact it was quite the opposite.

He felt so her something deep, natural and primitive. Something he knew was called love.

That four-lettered-word he thought he would never find or have was real. He loved her and the more he saw her the worse it was. That's why he reverted to avoiding her as much as he could, making up every lie or excuse he could think of to get away.

Dumbledore knew something was wrong but couldn't quite place it, even with all his expertise. He had called both Minerva and Severus twice to his office, in vain hope they would tell him what was happening. But they both had shrugged him off and gave excuses for their behaviour. He let them pass but kept his eyes open.

-------------

It was, finally, Minerva who cracked first. She couldn't handle the mental and physical strain of it all anymore. Three whole months of their awful cold silence had made her loose sleep, hardly eat and have turbulent moods and tempers.

She picked up her quill and, after a pregnant pause, wrote slowly.

'Severus,

We can't continue like this, it's too much. I need to see you so we can talk. Please.

Minerva'

He stared at her words. Talk. He couldn't talk to her.

'Minerva,

I have nothing I wish to say to you and doubt you have anything to say to me that I want to hear.

Severus'

She felt wounded at his harsh words but wrote back. She knew what he was doing.

'Severus,

I'm imploring you. I will only take five minutes of your time. I have to tell you this, I will persist if you don't hear me out.

Minerva'

He ignored it and threw the note into the fire. When he hadn't replied she sent another and another and another till he finally agreed, just so she could stop.

-----------------------------

Severus strode over to her room and when she opened the door she caught the angry glitter in his black eyes. She didn't care. He would hear her out.

He stood in her room like a cold, dark, menacing statue and she remembered how frightening he looked when he was furious. But she wasn't going to bail out now.

"Get it over with," he hissed when she said nothing but studied him. She was so close that he had to resist the urge in him to take her up in his embrace. His fists clenched at his side.

"I…" she hesitated and swallowed before starting again with a deep breath.

"This" – she flourished her hand around – "this can't continue. I hardly sleep, eat, work because I keep thinking of you. No don't," she raised her hand to stop him from speaking. "These three months have tortured me two the point that I was nearly on a mental and physical break down. I can't take back everything I wrote in that dreadful letter but I find that I am still, if not more, in love with you. And having had time to reflect of the excuses I gave I can see that's all they were. Excuses and not real reasons." She gulped for air only then realising she had started to cry.

Severus stared vacantly at her, his mind reeling. A silence lengthened until he put a stop to it.

"Am I to understand this correctly; you want me to forget everything you wrote?" he asked slowly.

She nodded through her tears. "Please Severus…"

He let out a long sigh. "I don't know Minerva…I need to think."

He noticed her face fall and she looked at her feet.

"Of course. How stupid of me to think that I could change everything," she muttered and crossed the room to open the door.

He reached it before her, blocking her access to the handle. "I didn't dismiss it all…"

"You might as well of. You've moved on." She glared; both angry and hurt.

He took a menacing step forward and although he was so dangerously close she held her ground.

"Do you have any idea why I have been the way I have for the past three months?"

She shook her head, unable to think with him so excruciatingly near. He continued in his low tone.

"I have been out of my mind think of you" – her breath caught in her chest – "Wanting to hate you but only to find I still…" he stopped abruptly.

"Still…?" she whispered hardly daring to believe what she thought for a fleeting moment.

He gritted his teeth. "I still love you."

It was so quite she barely heard it, but she knew she had heard correctly.

"You love me?"

He didn't deny it and she felt giddy.

He _loved_ her!

Not knowing what else to do, she enclosed the small space, reached up and captured his lips.

He was frozen at first till, as if the kiss was bringing him to life, he crushed her to himself and hungrily devoured her mouth.

From then on she was in the sweetest oblivion, having his mouth, hands, body all against and on her. He pressed her against the wall and through their hot kisses and the busy tugging off their clothes she managed to whisper:

"I love you Severus, and I'm so, _so_, sorry for everything."

He didn't let her say anything else, he kissed her as away of showing her that it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that they were together.

And when they finally fell into ecstasy Minerva smiled for the first time in months. He was with her now and forever.

**A/N Oh this is like the last proper chapter – thank you all reviewers for the constant support and telling me to carry one lol x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

**Epilogue**

'Severus,

Quidditch times are changing again. What's for dinner? And are we going out or staying in? I've changed my day for detentions with Sprout so I've got Wednesday evening off.

Love

Minerva'

Down in the dungeons Severus tried to keep to the task at hand (minding his students) which was proving very difficult. Especially since his mind kept wandering to a certain Transfiguration professor. He was interrupted when a house elf delivered a small, sealed note. Severus smiled then quickly checked himself in front of his class. Luckily they were all too busy writing to notice their teacher receive a note from his lover.

'Minerva dear,

I know that, Hufflepuff go first. We're going out tonight, I've arranged the table. That's good so we get that evening as well. Want to have you alone.

Severus'

Minerva grinned and settled back in her chair, keeping an eye on the students writing up their experiment. She fiddled with the note in her fingers and had to keep herself from chuckling at his words. She knew very well how he wanted her and she glanced and the clock on her desk and started to count down the hours till she would be his again.

**The End**

**A/N thank you for all those who have stuck by, read and reviewed and added as their favourite and etc lol hope you all enjoyed this!!**


End file.
